The Life of a Teenage Nerd in RAW Highschool
by InTheDark34
Summary: Evan is a nerd who gets bullied by Mike. And maybe, sort of, kind of has a crush on him. High school AU *SLASH* Eventual Evan/Miz, Jeff/JoMo, and Cody/?.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: The Life of a Teenage Nerd in RAW Highschool

**Author**: InTheDark34

**Characters: **Eventual Evan/Mike and other characters/pairings.

**Rating:** Teen

**Disclaimer: **I do not own WWE or the people mentioned. I only own just this story.

**Word Count:** 1,017

**Summary: **Evan is a nerd who gets bullied by Mike. And maybe, sort of, kind of has a crush on him.

It was a usual quiet morning.

Sunlight trying to creep through the blinds as the sun slowly goes up to the sky; ready to shine on for a beautiful Monday morning, as the start of a new school year begins.

Laid half asleep in his bed is a 16 year old boy; Evan Bourne.

He silently stared at the ceiling of his room as he thought with dread of the upcoming first day at school this morning. He was the nerd to most of his class mates at school and for him, getting bullied was like a way of life for him since he was so short and not threatening. And when he came out last year, it was basically a party with him as the piñata, just without the candy.

"Beep, beep, beep, beep" The radio/alarm clock made as it read 6:45 in red numbers. The noise startled Evan out of his angsty reverie as he slowly hit the snooze button, turning the alarm off.

He grabbed the pillow off from under his head, smothering it into his face as he groaned into it.

Soft knocks hit his door to his bedroom as it slowly opened.

"Evan?"

Evan removed the pillow off his face as he blurringly stared at his grandpa; Mark Calaway.

"Hmm?" Evan said in reply.

"It's time for school." Mark said with a low, rough voice as he slowly walked towards the window and pulled the blinds away, letting the sun shine through in the room. Evan groaned as his eyes reacted to the sudden appearance of light, Mark chuckled as he nudged his grandson's foot. "Come on, or we going to be late" Mark said as he left his room.

Evan sighed as he pulled the blanket off his body and put on his glasses, where it sat on his dresser. He opened his drawers and pulled out a set of clothing to wear as he went to his in-room bathroom to change and do his daily activities.

Evan left his room, dressed and refreshed, with his cell phone and book bag in hand as he entered the kitchen for breakfast. In the kitchen, Mark put a plate of warm, toasted, syrup covered _Eggo_ waffles, with a glass of orange juice on the table as he ate a cream cheese covered bagel with a mug of coffee.

"Thanks Grandpa." Evan said with gratitude as he ate the waffles, slowly chewing as he savors the delicious taste of sugary maple syrup.

Mark grunts as a reply as he took a sip of his coffee, while reading the daily newspaper. Evan's Grandpa, or Mr. Calaway at school, is a teacher at RAW Highschool. Many of the students thought that he was the meanest and scariest teacher in school for giving the most detentions and punishments. Except Evan, not because of any sense of favoritism towards him or anything, but he's just a big softy inside under that hard, gruff shell of his… when you get to know him long enough.

"So, Grandpa… how do you think school is going to be this year?" Evan asked, curiously, as he took gulp of his orange juice.

Mark removed his blue eyed gaze from reading the paper to his grandson as he contemplated an answer to Evan's question.

"Great. As the kids get more annoying year after year, the more easily I get to punish them." Mark said with an evil smirk, and then chuckled when Evan made a face. "Well some of them."

"Oh Grandpa…" Evan said with a grin, as he shakes his head at his grandpa's sense of humor.

"What about you son, anything new for you this school year?" Mark asked as he took a bite out his bagel, wondering how school was doing for his only grandson.

Evan sighed silently; his brown eyed gaze down on his plate at the thought of going back to school again as he slowly ate his waffles. "Well other than the usual 'school sucks' for us teenagers, at least I get to hang with my friends there." Evan said, optimistically, as he took a drink of his juice.

"Well, that's good… what time is it Evan?" Mark asked.

"Its 7:30 Grandpa" Evan replied as he looked at the time on his cell phone.

"Come on, and get ready before we're late." Mark ordered as he finished off his coffee.

When both men finished with their breakfast, they simply put their dirty dishes and cups into the sink, as they quickly got their stuff and left for Mark's car as he drove quickly to RAW High.

When they finally made it to the front of the school, Mark dropped off Evan with a farewell as he went to park his car in the teacher parking lot.

Evan sighed, as he looked at the building and went inside for his first day as a junior in RAW Highschool.

**A/N:** Hello every body, this will be a Highschool AU Verse type of fic. There will be other fics for other main pairings, this one on the eventual Evan/Miz relationship. So please read and review, and tell me what you think and I'll update it as soon as I can!


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: The Life of a Teenage Nerd in RAW Highschool

**Author**: InTheDark34

**Characters: **Eventual Evan/Mike and other characters/pairings.

**Rating:** Teen

**Disclaimer: **I do not own WWE or the people mentioned. I only own just this story.

**Word Count:** 1,314

**Summary: **Evan is a nerd who gets bullied by Mike. And maybe, sort of, kind of has a crush on him.

As Evan entered the school he was trying to look for his friends as the halls were swarmed by the new tiny freshmen of the new school year, confused of where to go as they walked the down the halls of the school, trying to find their classes.

Evan slowly dodged passed the students as he quickly opened a door and made it to the outside of the building as he walked towards the cafeteria.

RAW Highschool is an open campus school; meaning there was a lot of space for students, teachers, and staff to roam around. Of course since its open, the school has security officers to protect the school from forces outside the premises. It is relatively harmless as long no one gets into fights, but other than that the place is safe… most of the time.

Evan opened the door leading to the cafeteria as he peered at the lunch tables in the area, trying to find his friends. He was startled from his search as his cell phone vibrated in his pocket, signaling that he had a text message. He flipped open his phone as he read the text.

Jeff: turn around Evvy :)

He did just that.

And as he turned around he found his best friend, Jeff Hardy, arms stretched out with a smile on his face.

"Evan!"

"Jeff!" Evan yelled out, smiling back at him as he hugged Jeff.

"How's it going man, I missed you so much." Jeff said as he stopped hugging Evan.

"Same old, same old" The brunette said as he shrugged. Then his attention was captured by Jeff's hair. "Hey cool hair, you dyed it recently?" Evan asked as he ran his hand through Jeff hair.

"Yup, like it?" Jeff asked with a grin. Jeff's hair was of two different colors of lime green and light purple.

"Definitely" Evan replied with a smile as he nodded.

People stopped and stared at the two best friends with mixed emotions of disgust and shock; since they never been used to such obvious public affection between two highschool boys.

"Come on lets go find our table" Evan said quietly, being shy and self-conscious, as he quickly dragged Jeff to their usual table they used since their tenth grade year, as Jeff scowled at them.

As they sat at their table, Jeff fumed silently in his seat as he glared at the table.

"Jeff…" Evan asked worriedly.

"You saw them looking at us, right? Like… like we're freaks or something." Jeff growled out, anger apparent in his green eyes.

"Jeff it's okay. Besides there is nothing we could do for them anyway, just ignore them." Evan said, trying to calm the seventeen year old.

Jeff sighed "Your right. But it still grinds my gears when ever people look at us that way… it's not like we have a choice for this to happen…"

Evan solemnly nodded in agreement.

Evan and his friends are all openly gay in RAW Highschool. They were picked on and bullied almost everyday at school just for being different; alone they went through the day of school with hardship, but together they could withstand anything that comes by their way.

'Speaking of friends…' Evan thought.

"Hey Jeff, where's Cody?" Evan asked curiously, and at the same time wanting to change the subject of the conversation.

Jeff took a look of his cell phone with a raised eyebrow.

"Well… he should be here right about…"

"Jeff! Evan! You're here!" Cody yelled out as he hugged both boys with a smile on his face, happy to see his friends again.

"Now" Jeff finished as the boys returned the hug.

"Hey Cody, anything new with you this year?" Evan asked, wondering how his youngest friend is doing.

"Yeah, I got a job as a cashier at the book store in the mall" Cody said, pride evident in his voice.

"Wow, that's so awesome Cody!" Jeff said as Evan nodded in agreement.

"I know. So what are your classes this year?" Cody asked, excitedly, as he pulled out his class schedule from his pocket. Evan and Jeff pulled out their schedules from their backpacks and put them onto the table as they compared classes.

**Class schedule for Evan Bourne:**

1st Block: Science; Teacher: Mr. Josh Mathews

Homeroom; Teacher: Mr. Mark Calaway

2nd Block: P.E.; Teacher: Coach Dave Batista

3rd Block: Math; Teacher: Mr. Michael Cole

4th Block: Art; Teacher: Mr. Santino Marella

**Class schedule for Cody Rhodes:**

1st Block: Science; Teacher: Mr. Josh Mathews

Homeroom; Teacher: Mr. Mark Calaway

2nd Block: P.E.; Teacher: Coach Dave Batista

3rd Block: Literature; Teacher: Mr. Mark Calaway

4th Block: Computer Lab; Teacher: Mr. Yoshi Tatsu

**Class schedule for Jeff Hardy:**

1st Block: History; Teacher: Mr. Matt Striker

Homeroom; Teacher: Mr. Mark Calaway

2nd Block: P.E.; Teacher: Coach Dave Batista

3rd Block: Literature; Teacher: Mr. Mark Calaway

4th Block: Art; Teacher: Mr. Santino Marella

"Well… at least we got some classes with the three of us together" Evan said, when he and his friends were done reading the schedules.

"Well I feel sorry for you Evan." Jeff said with sympathy, Evan made a look asking him to clarify on what he was trying to say.

Jeff sighed. "You got Cole as your math teacher, which means hard class/homework especially for his first half of the year. Personally, I think he likes to see us kids tortured and fail his class."

Cody nodded in agreement. "It's true, last year I heard over thirty kids were going to fail his class, and when they asked Mr. Cole for extra credit he laughed in their faces and said no and failed them without a blink of an eye" Cody said fearfully.

Evan shook his head in disbelief. "Guys he can't be that bad" the brunette said, too nice for his own good to think badly of other people.

"You'll see…" Jeff and Cody chorused together as the school bell rang and the announcements came up.

"All students please enter to your designated homerooms for further information for this school year." The intercom said as students began to leave for homeroom.

'Let the torture begin…' Evan thought dreadfully, as he and his friends left the cafeteria to their shared homeroom.

And without either boy noticing, they were being watched and followed by a pair of blue eyes as the three best friends left the cafeteria.

**A/N:** Well... I wonder who that person might be... Anyway, thank you for everyone reading my story, I hope you like it and please Read & Review! Thank You!


	3. Chapter 3

**Title**: The Life of a Teenage Nerd in RAW Highschool

**Author**: InTheDark34

**Characters: **Eventual Evan/Mike and other characters/pairings.

**Rating:** Teen

**Disclaimer: **I do not own WWE or the people mentioned. I only own just this story.

**Word Count:**1,075

**Summary: **Evan is a nerd who gets bullied by Mike. And maybe, sort of, kind of has a crush on him.

The three best friends walk the halls towards their homeroom, when suddenly Evan was grabbed and thrown against the lockers. He groaned in pain when his back collided with the metal solid as he fell on the floor. He was then raised back on his feet, forceful hands holding him against the lockers. The person who was torturing Evan at the moment was none other than the bully; Mike 'The Miz' Mizanin, with a smirk on his face, as he is currently pleased with his handiwork.

"Long time no see Evan, it's been a while, and might I say that I missed you so much during summer break" Mike said. He grinned when Evan snorted and glared at him, having no doubt that he didn't actually mean it in a good way.

"Evan! Let him go Miz!" Jeff warned. He and Cody were about to save Evan from the mohawked brunette's clutches when his crony, Alex Riley, made interference between them.

"Not so fast you goth freak!"

"Get out of my way Riley or you're going to get it like the Miz after I'm done with you!" The seventeen year old growled, his green eyes blazing with anger as he glared at Alex.

Cody stood in the background, afraid and helpless of what might happen to his friends and knowing that he was useless if this confrontation gets physical.

The other students watched the scene with excitement, doing nothing to help Evan and his friends as Mike and Alex bullied them.

"Hey! Let them go, **now**!" A teenaged boy said as he pulled Mike away from Evan and pushed him to the ground.

"Mike!" Alex exclaimed worriedly, giving Jeff a quick push making him fall to the floor, as he dashes to his friend's side.

The students around them gasped as they stared at who saved Evan.

"Let go of me!" Mike commanded, pushing away Alex as he got up on his feet. "Who do you think you...Morrison?" The Miz said, shock in his blue eyes as he stared at his former best friend.

"The one and only" John Morrison said with a smile, his favorite pair of sunglasses on his face as he too stared back at The Miz.

Morrison was considered the most popular boy in the school for his good looks, deeds, and brains. They used to be friends when they suddenly had a big fight for some reason and started hating each other and never became friends again since then.

"Stay behind me Evan" Morrison murmured, as he shifted him behind his body, ready to protect him and his friends from Riley and the Miz's attacks.

"Oh I'll show you who's the one and only!" Miz said angrily, ready to attack John.

"Mike stop" Alex said, as he clamps a hand on the Miz's shoulder before he assaults Morrison. "We're going to be late for homeroom and you know that Mr. Cole gives extra homework to his students who are late to his class" Alex warned.

Mike slowly calmed down, knowing that Alex was right, as he backed off.

"All of you should be lucky that I have to be on time today or I would have done more damage. So I guess I'll see **you** around Evvy" The Miz said with a smirk, as he and Alex quickly left to Mr. Cole's classroom.

As the Miz & A-Ri left to their homeroom the student bystanders quickly left as well to their own specified homerooms leaving Morrison, Evan, Cody, and Jeff lingering the empty halls.

"Does that guy become more of a bastard every year?" Jeff asked to no one in particular from his position on the floor.

"Naw he's always like that" John said as he turned and gave Jeff a hand off the floor.

"Are you okay?" John asked while taking his sunglasses off to inspect any damages on the goth, his brown eyes glinting with worry and concern.

"Um…yeah, I'm okay." Jeff stuttered with a nod, a small blush appearing on his face.

"Phew, that's good to know" John said with a smile as he stared into Jeff's green eyes.

"Um, you guys…" Cody interrupted shyly as he watched the scene between the teenage boys.

"Don't you think we should be at our homeroom by now?" Evan finished quickly, getting antsy because he never gets late to class.

"Shoot! I got to go to class! I hope I'll see you guys later, bye Jeff!" Morrison yelled out with a wave to Jeff as he ran to his homeroom.

"Bye, hope to see you too!" Jeff yelled back with a smile.

"Wow, this is a great day isn't?" Cody asked sarcastically.

"Yeah…" Replied both boys; Evan for being annoyed/bullied by the Miz, and Jeff having 'feelings' for a certain popular boy.

Evan sighed. "Well we should get to homeroom before we're-" But Evan's statement was cut off as the tardy bell rang through the halls.

"…late."

The best friends sighed together as they jogged towards Mr. Calaway's classroom for homeroom.

**A/N:** Hello everybody! I hope you like this chapter, but I have a question to the readers. Would you like to have different POV points with Evan, Jeff, and Cody to see how they go through school too or do you want me to stay on the Evan/Mike and make a different story for each of them? Your opinions are most appreciated, and please Read & Review and tell me what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title**: The Life of a Teenage Nerd in RAW Highschool

**Author**: InTheDark34

**Characters: **Eventual Evan/Mike and other characters/pairings.

**Rating:** Teen

**Disclaimer: **I do not own WWE or the people mentioned. I only own just this story.

**Word Count:** 1,830

**Summary: **Evan is a nerd who gets bullied by Mike. And maybe, sort of, kind of has a crush on him.

As Evan, Jeff, and Cody entered the classroom, Mr. Calaway gave each of them an arched eyebrow as he assigned them their seats.

Evan blushed a little from embarrassment as the other students laughed as he took his seat in the front of the class, while Cody and Jeff took theirs at his left and right sides respectively. Mr. Calaway got up from his desk to address the class.

"Hello students my name is Mr. Calaway and I'll be your homeroom teacher and for some of you your literature teacher," He said as he wrote his name on the board. "I will not tolerate any disobedience or bad conduct, for I will not hesitate to give punishment when punishment is due." He finished as he turned around and gave the classroom a scary glare.

Jeff and Cody snickered silently as the students became afraid of the teacher. Since Evan is their friend they were used to the whole 'scary/mean Mr. Calaway', when in real he kind of acts like the positive male role model/father figure when they need him for something when they can't find anybody else to talk to. Evan shook his head with a grin at his grandfather's antics as he strikes fear to the students.

"All I ask is that everyone to cooperate in my class and no one will be sent to the principal's office, everybody understands that?" Mr. Calaway questioned the classroom with a raised eyebrow.

Everybody quickly nodded in agreement, fear evident on their face. The only person that scares the student body more than Mr. Calaway is RAW Highschool's own principal; Vincent Kennedy McMahon, Jr. When anyone enters his room they will be subjected to consequences of the highest degree with no mercy, one time he caught a group of vandalizing students messing with the school property and that he yelled so loudly that he made one of the boys in the group cry as they were arrested and taken off campus to jail for vandalism.

Of coarse for every principal there has to be a 2nd chain of command, which is in control of his wife the vice-principal; Linda Edwards McMahon. She is the peace keeper of sorts when it involves her husband and students; she is nice and warm with a mother's touch to help balance Mr. McMahon's coldness and dominance, and if you were a good student she will put in a good word in for you so you won't get into that much trouble with him. She even tells the students that he is actually reasonable and nice person, but many students doubt that he even has a soul.

"Well, everything is the same as you left from last year, if you're absent for any number of days you give me the excuse notes signed by a parent/guardian so you could still have credit for your classes, or you can repeat a whole year just to graduate. Alright?" Mr. Calaway asked the students as they nodded in agreement again.

He nodded back as he took a seat by his desk as he prepares for his upcoming literature classes. The bell rang again to signal that all students to go to their first block classes.

Jeff sighed as they walk the halls to their classes. "Well I guess I'll see you guys later for P.E., bye!" Jeff yelled as he bypassed the students to Mr. Striker's history class.

"Bye!" Both Evan and Cody yelled back as they too go to their class for science with Mr. Mathews, hoping that they don't run into trouble on the way.

***Page Break***

Both Evan and Cody reminisced about science class as they walked towards the gym for their P.E. classes when suddenly Jeff came running towards them as he too followed with them.

"Hey Jeff how was history with Mr. Striker?" Evan asked curiously.

"It was great, he's a cool guy too" Jeff answered as they entered the gym building.

The gym has three separate basketball courts to play on, the upstairs level acts like a track to walk/jog/run for cardio. Not only is it a gym it also acts like a auditorium of sorts with its moveable seats to accommodate the large student body of the school to listen to speeches made by the principal, guests, or for audience/fans of the basketball games.

"Well that's good to hear that there is another nice teacher in this school" Cody added, as the other two nodded in agreement. They entered to the basketball courts to meet with their coach for their 2nd block class.

***Page Break***

Block: 2

Coach Dave Batista called for attendance when the tardy bell rang.

"Evan Bourne?"

"Here!"

"John Cena?"

"Here!"

"Ted DiBiase?"

"Here!"

"Jeff Hardy?"

"Present!"

Coach Batista stopped pacing for a moment, and then looked to see a grinning Jeff on his seat on the court floor. He shook his head in distaste as he mumbled 'Hardy's' under his breath as he went down the list again.

"Mike Mizanin?"

Evan's eyes widen in fear as Mike made his presence known with a simple 'Present!' as he smirked at the younger brunette, his blue eyes glowing mischievously.

Evan gulped in fear as he tried to make himself appear smaller so no one could notice him.

"John Morrison?"

"Here!"

"Alex Riley?"

"Here!"

As Coach Batista was wondering where his last student was after calling out the rest of the bunch, said student finally entered the gym; 15 minutes late.

"You're late Orton" Batista said with annoyance as Randy Orton took his seat on the floor.

"Sorry Coach Batista won't ever happen again" Randy said with sarcasm, a small smirk on his face.

Batista snorted, shaking his head in disbelief as he went back to business.

"This is Physical Education and I'll be your coach for this semester," He announced as he walked around the class "you will be graded based on participation and dressing out; don't do this and you will fail. Understand?" The muscular man asked gruffly. The students murmured their response as he nodded.

"Well until next week just walk around the track and when the time comes by then I'll be grading you; now walk." He ordered as he left them alone to go to his office.

Evan quickly went to his friends as he tried to drag them to the upstairs track.

"What's wrong Evan?" Cody asked, worry etched on his face on why Evan is getting all pushy and afraid.

"We got to hurry before h-" But before Evan got to finish his statement, Mike and Alex got in the way.

"Now where were we?" Mike asked with a smirk, as Evan cowered in fear.

"Just go away Mike, leave them alone!" Morrison said as he approached the group to help Evan and his friends.

"We could say the same thing for you!" Alex retorted with a laugh as he pushed Morrison away to make distance away from the group.

"Now, what should I do to you on the first day of school" Mike contemplated out loud as he gripped Evan's shirt in his hands.

Evan struggled to get free, but he wasn't strong enough as he was easily manipulated in anyway Mike wanted him.

"Let him go Mizanin!" Jeff growled out in anger, his green eyes blazing in anger as he took a hold of Mike's hands to free Evan.

But suddenly a basketball came flying out of nowhere and hit Jeff's wrist. Jeff screamed out in pain as he gripped his wrist, while Mike released Evan in an attempt to appear innocent.

"There will be no fighting in my gym!" Batista bellowed as he walked towards the boys with a basketball in his grasp.

"Jeff! Are you okay?" Morrison asked as he got to his side on the floor, his brown eyes filled with worry as he noticed how swollen Jeff's wrist is getting.

"I'm…okay..." Jeff gasped out in pain, tears just waiting to come down his face.

"Coach Batista, Jeff has an injury and he needs to go to the nurse immediately." Cody informed, his blue eyes tearing up in empathy for his friend as he watches him in pain.

Batista sighed. "Fine. Morrison you take Hardy to the nurse, while Mizanin, Riley, and I visit the McMahon's." He ordered.

"What! I didn't do anything!" Mike tried to lie, but Batista simply gripped both his and Alex's arms and pulled them out of the gym to the principal's office.

"Are you really okay Jeff?" Evan asked when Mike finally left, worried for his older friend's physical health.

Jeff simply nodded as Morrison slowly guided him out of the gym to the nurse.

"Wow this is going one interesting year," Randy said with a chuckle since he watched the whole scene, his blue eyes filled with excitement. "I wonder if it's going to get any better like this." He thought out loud as Evan and Cody worried about Jeff.

A few minutes later the bell rang as the students left for their 3rd block class.

Cody gripped Evan's shoulder in reassurance when he realized that the older boy had to go to Mr. Cole's class next for math as they both left the gym.

**A/N:** Finally I updated and it's longer so I'm guessing longer chapters may take while to update. The next chapter to 'Charlie Horse' will be updated on Friday or the weekend; sorry for the long wait :(. So please Read and Review and tell me what you think! :)_** Also I have made a poll in my profile, please vote if you are reading this!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Title**: The Life of a Teenage Nerd in RAW Highschool

**Author**: InTheDark34

**Characters: **Eventual Evan/Mike and other characters/pairings.

**Rating:** Teen

**Disclaimer: **I do not own WWE or the people mentioned. I only own just this story.

**Word Count:** 2,455

**Beta:** If-I-Were-A-Wolf**  
**

**Summary: **Evan is a nerd who gets bullied by Mike. And maybe, sort of, kind of has a crush on him.

Evan entered the class on time, like the good student he was, and sat in the front seat. There was nobody he knew in that class so he really could care less where he sat. The tardy bell rang as Mr. Cole entered the classroom, the whole classroom going silent at the strict teacher's entrance. He sat at his desk and took the attendance.

As Mr. Cole was finished with calling on the students, he placed the sheet back on the desk and turned his attention back to the students in his classroom, a small grin on his face as he looked at each student. Evan shifted uncomfortably in his seat, a little freaked out by the man's stare.

"Welcome students to Math III. I'm Mr. Cole and I'll be the teacher for this class..." He started the usual introduction. He scribbled his name on the board before he was interrupted by a knock on the door caused by a late student.

Mr. Cole growled under his breath as he was interrupted by the intruding tardy student.

_'What? Please no, not him again!' _ Evan blanched in thought when he noticed who the student late for class was.

Mike Mizanin.

Mike smirked his signature smirk, and that smirk widened when his eyes caught on the form of the shorter brunette. His eyes never left Evan's as he handed his late slip from the Principal's office to Mr. Cole.

"Well Mr. Mizanin, since you're late for class you'll have to choose the only seat left in the class." Mr. Cole said flatly.

When he heard this, Evan's eyes widen in fear as he slowly turned his head to the only empty desk in the class at his left side. '_Damn it, please just kill me off right now...'_ Evan thought in despair.

"You could sit right next to Mr. Bourne in the front of the class. Mr. Bourne please raise your hand so Mr. Mizanin can find his seat please." Mr. Cole ordered.

Evan cringed as he slowly raised his shaking hand. While doing so, the class snickered silently as Mike took his seat, his blue eyes never leaving the afraid brown irises. Mr. Cole chuckled softly with an odd glint in his eyes as he stared at his late student.

"Well as I was saying..." The teacher droned on, most of the class barely listening as teacher introductions was always the same.

Evan knew he was intelligent, more so than the average student. He knew could pass this class easily without any sort of problem, as it seemed academics are his forte... So long as he can stay away from Mike. He also knew that he was pretty much a nerd and that usually made him an easy target. It seemed Mike had made him a target when he first laid eyes on the young Evan Bourne.

The teacher continued on about punishments and rules of his classroom. Evan usually would have been paying attention, but just the presence of Mike made him nervous. He discreetly glanced back at the bully, who was far from paying attention, and seemed to be deep in thought.

Evan shook his head and stared ahead at the teacher, trying to focus on what the strict man was saying.

"...Work won't be given out until the coming up Monday, so you're all lucky to live." Mr. Cole said sarcastically, while Mike just scoffed and shook his head as Evan rolls his eyes at the bully.

The silence was shattered when the bell to go to lunch has rang as the other students got up, left the classroom, and walked towards the cafeteria. Evan quickly gathered all of his things as he left as well, with Mike's ice blue eyes following his every move.

**_*Page Break*_**

Raw High school was no different from any other high school in the US. The student population had split itself into certain groups or cliques. Whether you fit in with any of them or not determined how you'd spend you four years in Raw High; top of the social ladder, maintaining a quiet reputation, or the loser nerd at the bottom of the social ladder.

At Raw High, there were the popular kids that _everybody _knew like John Morrison. There were the filthy rich people like Ted DiBiase Jr., who have never lifted a finger a day in their life thanks to their millionaire Daddy. There were superstar jocks like John Cena, and the beyond beautiful Maryse Ouellet; the captain of the cheerleading squad and the girl that every warm blooded, heterosexual male wishes they could bed.

Next are the egotistic, self-centric and narcissistic bullies like Mike Mizanin, better known as the Miz, and his sidekick; Alex Riley aka A-Ri. Then there's the most enigmatic and mysterious of the all, the dangerous Randy Orton.

And last but not least, as you slowly go the very bottom of the pyramid, that's where you'll find Evan, Jeff, and Cody; the gay kids of the school.

Evan quickly entered the cafeteria, trying to avoid the stares that freshmen usually received and got in line for his meal. As he waited, Morrison got behind as well, with a worried look on his face.

"Hey John, how's Jeff?" Evan asked in concern as he got himself and Morrison a plastic tray as the line got shorter.

John said 'thanks' as he sighed, "Well Mr. Lawler said that Jeff was going to be okay and that it was just a sprain."

As they received and paid for their food, John and Evan left the area to the tables; before Evan got there John stopped him as he gripped his arm.

"John?" Evan asked, wondering what he is doing.

Morrison looked uneasy as he quickly pulled his arm away, "Um… if you can tell me about how Jeff is doing about his wrist… that will be great." John said with a small smile.

Evan smiled in appreciation, happy that someone else is worrying about Jeff other than himself and Cody.

The short brunette nodded, "Sure, no problem John. I bet Jeff will like it that you care about him so much." Morrison blushed as he scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah… well see you later then, bye."

Evan waved 'bye' with a smile on his face as he and John left towards to their own separate tables. Evan quickly walked as he found both Cody and Jeff at their regular table; he took a seat near his friends his attention caught by the bandage around Jeff's wrist.

"Hey Jeff, are you okay?" The brunette asked with concern.

"Yeah, I'm okay, Mr. Lawler said it was just a sprain and doesn't need any hospitalized attention or anything." Jeff said with a small smile.

Evan blew out a breath of relief, "Well that's good to know" Evan grinned back as he began to eat his food.

Cody nodded in agreement, "Yeah, that way you can still be here in school and make sure no one tries to hurt us again. You seem to be the mouth and the muscle for all of us." He said with a small smile.

Jeff chuckled, "Oh you guys, I'll **always** be there for you, no matter what." The goth said with all seriousness.

His friends smiled at him in gratefulness, knowing that he will do anything to protect his friends from harms way. The rest of the lunch period continued in their mindless and easy going chatter and laughter as they ate their food and got ready for their last class and finally, the end of the school day.

**_*Page Break*_**

As the three boys left the school, they all got into Mr. Calaway's car to go home. As Mark drove them away from the school and towards their homes he asked how their first day at school was.

All three of them mumbled and groaned when they told him about the incident in gym class, while Mark shook his head in frustration and frowned knowing that he can't protect his grandchild and his friends from harm in school all the time. Evan knew how protective his grandfather could get, but he also knew how violent he could be with people who hurt those he held dearly to him. There was no doubt what Mark could and would do to bullies at school.

Mark stopped the car as they reached Jeff's house, his older brother, Matt, working on his car outside on the driveway.

"Hey Matty!" The goth yelled as he got out the car to see his brother.

"Jeffro!" Matt said with a smile as he hugged his little brother tightly, when he noticed the bandage on Jeff's wrist he pulled back slowly with a concerned look on his face.

"Jeff did you got hurt?" Matt asked worriedly. It was no secret how possessive and protective Matt was of the younger Hardy.

Jeff nodded sadly, "But I'm okay."

Matt sighed as he looked toward Mr. Calaway, "I hope Highschool isn't going to be a problem this year, is it, sir?"

"I hope so too, Matthew"

Matt sighed again as he looked back at his brother, "Well, I guess we'll just have see what would happen then. Bye Mr. Calaway, have a nice day." Matt said to Mark as they shook hands.

"You too."

"Bye guys, see you tomorrow!" Jeff yelled as he waved at them as Mark starts the car up again to leave.

Both boys waved back as they left from the Hardy house hold to go to where Cody lives.

The ride to Cody's house was spent in a comfortable silence, both Evan and Cody deep in thought. As Mark got closer to Cody's house, Cody told him to stop the car.

"Cody are you sure about that? We haven't reached your house yet." Evan said worriedly, wondering why Cody stopped the car to walk the rest of the way to his house.

Cody grinned at the older boy. "Don't worry Evan I'll be okay, honest. Thanks for the ride Mr. Calaway."

"No problem, Cody, stay safe." Mark said, concern filled in his blue eyes as Cody nodded and left the car to walk towards his home by himself.

"What's up with you, Cody…" Evan whispered to himself as he and Mark left to go to their home and relax from the long, exhausting day.

**_*Page Break*_**

Both Evan and Mark ate dinner in silence as their thoughts ran through their heads from the day they were having.

Evan sighed as he pushed around the last bits of his food on his plate as he remembered everything that had happened today, involving a hurt Jeff and himself getting bullied by Mike. Evan didn't understand why Mike had targeted. He had never done anything to bigger man, never said anything to him.

So Mike was bullying Evan, why? Because he was gay? Because he was a nerd? Because of his tiny size? All the above? He honestly didn't know. He was pulled from his thoughts when his Grandfather asked him a question.

"What's that Grandpa?" Evan asked when he missed what was the question that was directed towards him.

"I said, how was school Evan?" Mark asked suspiciously, his eyes with a slight squint as he tries to find any lies that his grandson might be spewing.

Evan's eyes widen slightly as he looked back at Mark.

"I'm okay Grandpa, seriously I am." Evan answered as he pleaded with his eyes to drop the subject. Evan was possibly the worse liar you could ever meet, and that was either a good thing, or a bad thing.

As Mark stared at his grandson he relented as he closed his eyes with a sigh.

"Okay, but if there is anything wrong, tell me, okay?" Evan nodded in agreement as he silently breathed out in relief as he got up to put away his dirty dish in the sink as he quickly left the kitchen to go to his room, leaving a worried Mark Calaway in the room by himself.

Later that night, Evan laid in bed thinking about what has happened today. With his friends by his side he knew he could handle school easily, but by himself? Evan may have brains and wits, but he wasn't the strongest guy on the planet, and Evan knew this was a fact. Plus the fact that Mike was out to get him more than ever this year, it was going to be more difficult to survive school everyday.

Evan always heard people say high school was brutal. But Evan didn't know how true that really was until now.

Evan turned on his side trying to get comfortable so he could finally go to sleep. But before he finally drifted off into unconsciousness, an unanswered question went through his alert mind as he finally went to sleep.

_'Why is Mike targeting __me_ _?_'

**A/N:** Finally updated this story, sorry for the LONG wait! I hope everybody is still reading this story! Like it, hate it? Tell me what you think and send me a review please! :-)


End file.
